Wireless communications systems, including cellular phones, paging devices, and personal communication services (PCS) systems, have become ubiquitous in society. These and other types of user devices are frequently provided with additional capabilities, such as cameras, USB connectors, Bluetooth functionality, and the like. When users carrying these devices enter a facility where confidential work product or other sensitive information is potentially available, the enterprise operating the facility may desire device capabilities such as cameras and the like to be disabled in order to protect the information within the facility.
Currently suggested solutions to this problem include a mechanism for detecting the user devices by a server at the facility. The server may then disable the offensive device capabilities while the user device is within the facility. However, using this approach, the server may be flooded with device detection events at the beginning of a workday, at the beginning of an event or at other such occasions. These occasions may result in a server overload or the need to implement multiple servers, both of which are undesirable. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method for managing the functionality of user devices in an enterprise.